


Mauvais Amour

by capsheadquaters



Series: Mauvais Amour [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: One expects you to be everything, the girl who fights for those who can’t. The other expects you to be just like him, an orphan from another planet. Except you’re neither of those things, and you’re never going to be. You didn’t grow up like they did, they had someone who loved them. You grew up inside shield, and shield isn’t known for love and compassion. You meet the man of steel, the man who stands for truth and justice. You also meet captain america, the symbol of freedom and protection. Both who are lovesick fools, for you.Warnings: Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Angst, Death, Nsfw, Fluff, Hurt Feelings, PTSD FlashbacksPairings: Steve Rogers x Reader, Clark Kent x Reader
Relationships: Clark Kent & Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Mauvais Amour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640545
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memories/flashbacks

_“Momma please, I don’t want to leave!”_

_My mother smiled, tears falling down her face as she shook her head._

_“I know you don’t sweetheart but it’s the only way you’ll be safe.”_

_She pushed me towards my dad who was smiling softly, kneeling down in front of me, grabbing me by my shoulders._

_“You have to listen now sweetheart, okay?”_

_I nodded, tears falling down my face, my dad reaching out and wiping them with his thumb._

_“Your mother and I have to stay here, okay? We have to help everyone else here but you are going to earth.”_ _  
_ _I tilted my head to the side, sniffling._

_“Earth?”_

_My dad nodded as my mom stood behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she sobbed._

_“Yes. It’s atmosphere is similar to ours, you’ll be safe there.”_ _  
_ _I hiccupped, shaking my head._

_“But why can’t you come with me?”_

_My dad laughed, smiling._

_“It’s not that simple sweetheart. Now, the pod is set for earth. The journey is long, but you’ll fall asleep before you get there. The pod will keep safe until you land.”_

_My dad stood up, picking me up and walking towards the pod, kissing my forehead. My mom did the same, tears streaming down her face as she hugged me._

_“Remember me sweet, we love you, and we’ll always be with you.”_

_My dad put me in the pod, my mom coming over and kissing my forehead once more, hugging me and placing something in my hand. She stepped back, my dad wrapping his arms around her as the pod closed. I placed my hand on the pod’s glass, sobbing as the pod launched. I looked around at the place I called home. The sky was on fire, buildings falling as pods flew all around, people screaming. I turned, seeing my parents standing on the balcony, my mom crying into my dad's chest. I blinked, and when I looked again, they were gone. I turned back around as I left krypton’s atmosphere, the pod slowing. I made the pod turn back towards krypton, closing my eyes and covering my face with my arms as there was a bright light and then the pod was flying through space. I turned my head, seeing krypton was gone._

I gasped, sitting up in bed, looking around. I closed my eyes, running my hand down my face. I looked over at my alarm, seeing it was only two. I huffed, throwing my covers off and getting up. I changed out of my pajamas, putting on a sports bra and leggings, grabbing a hoodie and slipping it on as I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, slipping my shoes on. I grabbed my phone and headphones, putting my music on shuffle as I grabbed my keycard, walking out of my room and down the hall to the elevator, pressing the gym floor. I leaned against the wall of the elevator, rubbing the back of my neck when the elevator stopped, dinging as the doors opened. The lights in the gym cut on as I stepped out of the elevator, walking towards the back where the punching bags were, stopping in front of one, moving my legs apart and balling my fists, throwing a punch.

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

_“Please momma I want to stay here with you and dad. Please don’t make me leave!”_

Huffing, I slammed my hand into the bag, catching it when it swung back. 

_“It’s for your own safety sweetheart. I promise, you’ll be happy, and safe.”_

I kicked the bag, throwing another punch as it came swinging back.

_“I love you my sweets. We’re with you always.”_

I punched the bag harder, causing the bag to swinging around before I caught it, huffing.

_Looking down, I opened my hand seeing their rings melted together as one on a chain, a blue heart hanging beside it. I looked the rings over, seeing an inscription on it._

_“We are with you always~love mom and dad”_

I huffed, hitting the bag harder, causing it to swing off it’s hook, knocking into the bag behind it, busting. 

“I’m surprised that bag lasted as long as it did.”

I turned, ripping the headphones as I looked up, seeing director Fury standing in front of the treadmills, his hands behind his back.

“It didn’t. That’s the tenth one.”

Fury cocked his head to the side, humming.

“You’ve been here for eleven hours.”

I huffed, walking over to the back where the extra bags where, picking one up and walking back, placing it on the hook.

“Really?”

Fury nodded, moving closer.

“Yes. The other agents have been scared to come in here. They believed you’d turn on them.”

I huffed, shaking my head as I looked over my shoulder, hitting the bag.

“You mean they’re terrified. If they can’t handle me being in here and hitting a punching bag, then why exactly are they shield agents?”

Fury tilted his head to the side, moving in front of me.

“Did I say agents? I meant the recruits.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I looked around the bag, giving Fury a look.

“Really? Then you can tell the senior agents that they’re all chicken shits.”

Fury huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he walked towards me, stopping slightly beside me.

“Come on, we’ve got something.”

I rolled my eyes, hitting the bag once more before I turned, following after him.

“I’ll come back later to clean it up.”

Fury shook his head as he pushed the gym doors open. I turned my head, seeing both halls covered in recruits and agents, scoffing.

“Chicken shits.”

I turned, catching up to Fury as they all walked into the gym, stepping into the elevator.

“Someone will clean it up.”

I nodded as he pressed a button, stepping back.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be nicer to the agents, including the senior agents.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“Yes it would.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

“We’re sending you to Cuba.”

I rolled my eyes, leaning back in the chair, my legs thrown up on the table in front of me.

“Cuba? Don’t we have enough problems with them as it is? You want to send me there why?”

“We sent an agent on recognizance and they’ve missed the last five check ins.”

I nodded, looking over at an agent who was playing a game, snorting.

“So you’re sending me because bullets can’t hurt me?”

Fury hummed, nodding.

“Among other things.”

“When do I leave?”

“The council would prefer you to leave now.”  
I tilted my head to the side, looking over at Fury.

“The council?”

“They’re the “other things” I mentioned.”  
I nodded, reaching for the file on the table, flipping it open.

“They’re the one who sent the agent in the first place.”  
I read further down, tilting my head to the side as I looked up at Fury.

“Against your advisement.”

Fury nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes.”

I grinned, standing up.

“Good thing I don’t work for them. I’ll leave in ten.”

Fury nodded as I walked out of the room, calling out my name.

“You do realise you technically do work for them right?”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“I don’t work for the council director, I work for you.”

I turned, walking out of the room and down the hall to my room. Once I was in there I changed into my uniform, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

“Time to go global.”


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories/flashbacks  
> Bruce is kinda an asshole in this chapter, but it won’t last!  
> So I’m having trouble coming up with a superhero name for you so for this chapter I’m using superwoman which I don’t really like so if you have any ideas, send them in!

Agents were running around, some yelling at each other from across the room as sirens blared.

“Who do you think they lost this time?”

Oliver snorted as they walked further into the helicarrier, everyone looking around at the chaos.

“You know, I don’t remember it being like this the last time we were here.”

Bruce huffed, rolling his eyes.

“That’s because the last time we were summoned.”

Barry tilted his head to the side, looking over at Bruce.

“Oh you mean like this time?”

“If you were summoned, I would be mentioning how I told Waller that I need you here yesterday and not the fact that you are three hours late.”

Everyone turned, surprise written on their face as Clark grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why are we here director?”

“We need your help.”

Fury walked past them, nodding for them to follow.

Barry leaned towards Oliver, whispering.

“I thought they had their own team for this sorta stuff?”

Oliver sighed, shrugging slightly as they were led to a conference room away from all the chaos. Bruce huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Fury.

“Director-”

Fury held his hand up, pressing something causing the screen behind him to light up, showing a picture of a shield agent.

“Two months ago we sent an agent to Cuba on a recognizance mission. They missed their last five check ins.”   
“I’m still failing to see how this has anything to do with us.”

Fury turned towards Bruce, glaring.

“If you’d be quiet for longer than five seconds Wayne I could tell you.”

Bruce huffed as Oliver and Diana snickered, looking back over at Fury. The screen behind him changed, showing a different picture.

“This is my asset, superwoman. We sent her to retrieve agent Vasquez when we received this video.”

The lights cut off as Fury sat down, the video popping up as he pressed play. A scream was the first thing they heard before a light came on, showing a woman behind suspended in the air by her arms and legs, making an x. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood, dried blood on the side of her face, a gash on her face steadily bleeding. A man dressed head to toe in black came up beside her, stabbing her in her side and thigh, causing her to scream out. He left the knives in her, walking up to the camera, grinning.

“You should’ve never have sent her here.”

The screen went black as the lights came back on, Bruce looking over at Fury.

“I still don’t see how this has anything to do with us.”

Diana glared over at Bruce, shaking her head when Fury sighed, looking over at Clark.

“Her name is Y/N and she’s like you Clark. She’s from krypton.”

An awkward silence filled the room as Clark made a face, slightly shaking his head as Bruce walked over, taking a seat.

“What?”

Fury sighed, clicking on the pointer, the screen changing, showing a young girl no older than ten, fighting.

“Twenty years ago, Y/N crashed into the triskelion. She managed to bring down the top seven floors before she landed. We believed she was a threat and reacted like so until one of our agents opened the pod and a found a four year old child. We knew we couldn’t give her up for adoption because we had no idea what she was or what she could do. So we kept her here, away from civilization. She’s been with us since. Generally Y/N is sent in to handle the bigger bases who pose a worldwide threat. She goes in and takes care of everything before it can get out of control. Because no one knows of her, she goes on undercover missions as well.”

“With powers like hers it comes in handy.”

Fury nodded, looking over at Oliver.

“Yes.”

“You’ve used her. You turned her into a weapon.”

Fury shook his head, the screen changing showing Y/N in a classroom, answering questions.

“We gave her as normal of a childhood as we could. Yes we ran tests to learn what she was and what she could do, but that turned futile since-”   
“Our skin can’t be penetrated.”   
“Right. When Y/N first showed her powers, we taught her how to control them. Y/N was the one who requested to start working for shield. I never forced her to do anything she didn’t want to.”

“You need us because your team doesn’t know about her.”

Fury nodded, looking over at Bruce.

“No one does. Only a handful of people know exactly what it is she can do. Everyone else just thinks she’s another agent with anger issues. Y/N has never crossed paths with the avengers and we’d like to keep it that way.”   
“And since we have a kryptonian on our side, you think we should help.”

“You have experience with them, yes. I’ve got agents with less experience willing to go to save her and agent Vasquez. It’s only fair to everyone to send in someone who can actually be of assistance.”   
“If she’s from krypton, why did she look the way she did? Let alone get captured?”

Clark sighed as Bruce pulled something from his pocket, opening the lead box, showing the bright glowing green rock.

“Kryptonite.”

Clark held his arm out towards Bruce as he picked it up, holding it near Clark, the veins in his hand and arm becoming green, causing him to grimace.

“It weakens us. Our powers become useless, it makes us human.”

Bruce put it back in the box, putting it back in his pocket.

“You didn’t know it existed?”

Fury glared slightly, shaking his head.

“No.”   
Bruce grinned leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And I though you and Amanda were best friends.”

Fury huffed, standing up, the screen going black.

“Amanda doesn’t tell me everything, like I don’t tell her everything. She has no idea that Y/N is kryptonian, I’d like to keep it that way.”   
“She had no reason to tell you about kryptonite.”

Fury nodded, walking towards the door.

“I requested your help because you’ve experienced this sorta thing before, my team, my agents, they haven’t.”   
“We’ll do it.”

Fury stopped, turning towards Clark as Clark nodded, looking over at Diana who nodded, both turning towards Fury.

“We’ll go to Cuba and rescue your agents.”

Fury nodded, sighing to himself.

“I just have one question.”

Fury nodded, stepping back towards the table where everyone was seated.

“If you knew she was from krypton, and you knew Waller had a file on each of us and that one of us was from krypton, why didn’t you look into it? Why didn’t you try to find out if there was anything that could hurt her?”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

“This is stupid, it has nothing to do with us.”

Diana rolled her eyes, looking over at Bruce.

“One would think that you would want to save anyone in danger, no matter who requests our help.”

“Fury has his own team he could send out to Cuba to save them. He doesn’t need us.”

Clark stepped out from the cockpit, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fury showed us the records for Y/N, she’s never been injured. They’ve never had to save her because she always did the saving, she was never the one in need of saving. You saw the video, she’s injured. Shield won’t know what to do to help her, we do. Besides, considering Fury helped you when the Joker escaped the last time, you would think you’d owe him one.”

Bruce huffed as the jet landed, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with. The sooner we get back the sooner we can go back to doing what we do.”   
Diana stood up as the ramp opened, walking down.

“And what’s that, saving people?”

Clark snorted as Oliver and Barry laughed, following behind as they walked down the ramp.

“Let’s just find the agents and leave.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

“I don’t appreciate Fury not telling us that he was also sending in his team.”

Clark rolled his eyes as he used his heat vision to stop the armored truck carrying more agents, turning towards the building and walking in.

“He didn’t know.”

“You know this how?”

Clark walked down the hall to the basement, punching the guard by the door in the face.

“Fury’s currently yelling a slew of colorful words at them as we speak. But we’re still the ones to get superwoman. They’re getting agent Vasquez.”

“Great. Well where is she?”

Clark kicked the door open, walking in.

“I’ve got her. Get back to the jet.”

Clark used his heat vision on the control panel in the back of the room, the beams surrounding Y/N flickering off. He walked up to her, grabbing the chains that were attached to her feet, breaking them. He held her to him as he broke the ones holding her arms up. She groaned as she fell into his arms, Clark apologizing softly as he bent down, picking her up bridal style.

“We’re coming out now, are the others still here?”

“Yea. They’re a little busy though.”

Clark nodded, walking up the stairs, trying not to jostle her.

“Let’s keep them that way. I doubt they know about her and Fury said he’d like to keep it that way so that’s what we’re going to do. Is the jet ready?”

“Just waiting on you.”

“Alright. We’ll be there shortly.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Clark walked up to where Fury was standing, stopping beside him.

“They’re mad at you.”

Fury hummed, leaning forward, placing his hands on the window seal.

“Which ones?”

Clark huffed a laugh, watching the doctors attach Y/N to a heart monitor.

“Bruce will get over it. He’s not angry at you.”   
“I figured as much.”   
“You’re team however-”   
Fury grinned, nodding.

“Will also get over themselves. They’re not back yet.”

Clark tilted his head to the side, making a face.

“They’re left cleaning up. Agent Vasquez was brought back by medical with just a broken arm and blood loss.”   
“I’m glad she’s safe.”

“Thank you, for saving her.”

Clark nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched the doctors place a bandage over the cut on her side.

“Of course.”

Clark turned towards Fury, causing Fury to look over at him.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay.”

Fury nodded, turning back towards the window.

“Of course. I’m sure you’d like to ask her some questions, and I'm sure she’ll have some for you.”

Clark went to say something when the heart monitor attached to Y/N flatlined, causing the doctors to go into a panic. Fury pushed off the window seal, slamming the door open with Clark behind him.

“What the hell is happening?”

One of the doctors turned towards Fury, shrugging.

“We don’t know.”   
“Do better than “we don’t know.”

“We’ve already sewed up her side and thigh. She’s not bleeding internally, there’s no reason why she should be flatlining.”   
“Charge to 200! Clear!”

Clark made a face, tilting his head to the side as he watched the doctors shock Y/N when he saw a faint line of green along her arms and legs.

“Kryptonite.”

Fury turned towards Clark, slightly shaking his head.

“What?”   
Clark looked over at Fury before he walked over to where Y/N was, touching her arm, grimacing.

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”   
Fury walked over to him, glaring slightly.

“See what?”

“There’s kryptonite in her system. Do you have sun lamps?”

Fury made a face, nodding as he turned towards the agent who was standing by the door.

“Go get them. Grab some people to help, bring them all.”

The agent nodded, running out of the room and down the hall. 

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Groaning, I blinked as I opened my eyes, looking around the room. I made a face, moving to sit up, gasping.

“Hey, hey, easy now.”

I blinked, groaning as Fury gently pushed me back down.

“Nick? What happened? Where am I?”

Fury smiled, slightly shaking his head.

“Breathe.”

I glared, huffing.

“You went to Cuba and somewhere along the line you got captured. They tortured you and I sent a team to bring you back.”

“How did I get captured? Who did you send? Is Vasquez okay?”

Fury nodded, standing up to his full height.

“Vasquez is fine. He’s got a broken arm but other than that he’s fine.”

I sighed, nodding.

“Good.”

“We’ve got you surrounded my sun lamps.”   
I tilted my head to the side, slightly shaking my head.

“Sun lamps?”

“It’s helping replenish your powers.”

I nodded, looking over at Fury. 

“Now who do you send?”

Fury sighed, grabbing the chair and pulling it beside me, sitting down.

“The league. But the avengers were there to, they’re the ones who brought Vasquez home.”   
I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Why would you call the league in?”

Fury went to say something when the door opened, Fury turning to see who it was, standing up. The person at the door gasped, their eyes widening when they landed on me. Fury looked between us as I made a face, turning towards Fury.

“Fu-”

“Y/n this is Clark Kent. He’s from krypton, like you.”

I made a face as he walked closer, waving.

“Hi.”


	3. Part Two

Shaking my head, I made a face as I looked over at Fury.

“I do-I don’t understand.”

Fury sighed, standing up, grabbing my hand and squeezing, offering me a small smile.

“I think it’s better if you hear it from him.”

He walked towards the door, nodding at Clark as he passed. I huffed as I sat up, glaring slightly.

“Wait.”

Fury turned, looking at me.

“When can I leave?”

Fury looked over at the clock on the wall, nodding.

“If you stay still for more than five seconds, you can leave in two hours.”

He grinned slightly, looking between us both.

“Long enough for you both to talk.”

I glared, laying back down on the table.

“Where are you going chicken?”

“I’ve got to deal with the children as you kindly call them.”

I sat up, biting my bottom lip to hold my grimace, glaring at Fury.

“What do they have to do with anything?”

“Lay back down, that’s an order.”

I huffed, laying back down with a grimace, placing my arm over my chest.

“Have fun you two!”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as Clark stayed near the door, shuffling.

“You can come sit down. It’s not like I can exactly see you from over here.”

I looked up when he came into view, watching him as he sat down in the chair Fury was sitting in earlier. I held my hand out, watching as he tilted his head to the side before he reached out, shaking my hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N, it’s nice to meet you.”

Clark nodded, telling me his name.

“Now that that’s settled, mind telling me what the hell he meant when he said you’re like me?”

“Well it’s like he said, I’m from krypton as well. My name is Kal-El. My parents were Jor-El and Lara of the house El.”

_ “You’ll be asleep when you land. You’ll be safe.” _

_ I knew two things, someone was screaming to the point that my ears were bleeding, and it was hot. Hotter than I’ve ever been. The screaming echoed as it got hotter before I realized I was the one screaming. I tried to catch my breath, my throat sore from all the screaming. I couldn’t stop crying or catch my breath, no matter how hard I tried before the heat disappeared and I was free falling. _

“I was two when I landed on earth. I landed on a farm in Kansas where a nice couple found me and took me in.”

_ Screaming, I covered my face as I crashed into something, slowly looking over my arm, turning and seeing the building I crashed into fall. I screamed again when I landed, looking around as water surrounded me. I tried to hit the glass when there was a loud “clang” and then the air was snatched from my lungs as I was pulled back. I gasped, wiping the tears from my face as I looked around, seeing people in black surrounding me, something shiny in all of their hands. Someone walked up to me and I screamed as the pod opened, moving away from them, pulling my legs up to my chest. They smiled softly before they turned, yelling causing me to scream. _

“I’ve been with them since I landed. I moved to Metropolis and I started working for the daily planet as a reporter.”

I shook my head, reaching up and pulling the wires off my head, throwing the stickies to the floor as I shot up, speeding out of the room.

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Steve tilted his head to the side when he heard someone gasping in pain. He looked up when he heard something crash, seeing a woman huddled together on the floor, her hair covering her face.    
“Why haven’t I healed yet?”   
Without thinking he walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, placing his hand on her arm.

“Mam are you alright?”

The woman gasped, throwing her arms up as she moved back, gasping.

“No!”

Steve leaned back, holding his hands up in front of him.

“I only want to help you, I mean you no harm.”

She looked up, groaning as she did. Her hair was slicked back with sweat, her face red as she gasped.

“Cap-I-I’m sorry.”

Steve smiled softly, lowering his hands.

“It’s okay, I understand. I’d like to help you if you’d let me.”

She shook her head, grabbing onto the wall and pulling herself up. Steve went to help her up, stepping back when she shied away from him. She held onto the bar as she stood, wrapping her arm around her front.

“I don’t need help.”

Steve laughed slightly, shaking his head as he stood in front of her.

“No offense mam, but you can barely stand on your own. You need help.”

She shook her head, looking like she was about to say something when an agent came around the corner, calling for Steve. They looked surprised to see him talking to Y/N before they shook their head, looking over at Steve.

“Captain Rogers, director Fury is waiting.”

Steve nodded, looking between the agent and Y/N.

“He can wait a few minutes longer.”

Y/N shook her head, letting the bar go as she stood up, looking past Steve and at the agent.

“Tell director Fury that Captain Rogers is on his way.”

“Mam-”

Y/N shook her head, glaring slightly as the agent reported back to Fury, staying at the end of the hall, watching.

“I am fine. I do not need help. Agent Jacks will take you to the director.”’’

Agent Jacks walked up, stopping beside Steve to nod as he sighed. Agent Jacks nodded at Y/N who nodded back, turning and walking back down the hall, Steve following behind him. He turned as they passed the corner, making a face when he saw that the woman was no longer there.

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Gasping, I lifted my shirt, pulling the bandage that was on my side, off. Placing my fingers on my side, I applied pressure around where they had stabbed me, sighing when it didn’t hurt. I did the same to my thigh, making a face when it didn’t hurt.

“Then what the fuck is wrong with me?”

_ “We’ve got you surrounded my sun lamps.” _

_ “Sun lamps?” _

_ “It’s helping replenish your powers.” _

I gasped, tilting my head to the side.

“The sun.”

I walked out of my room and down the hall, pressing the button to the flight deck. My hair blew around my face as the elevator doors opened. I stepped out, seeing some agents waving down a landing quinjet while some were training. I walked passed the agents who were training, nodding to the c.o. as I passed. I stopped when I was at the edge of the carrier, looking down, shrugging.

“Scale of one to ten this is got to be a three for me.”

I closed my eyes, hearing the c.o. yelling at the agents to move faster, their laboured breathing. I could hear the engine rumbling as the turbines spun, the pitter-patter of feet as they walked down the halls, the agents typing on the computers. I could hear the agents who were in the gym running against the treadmill and hitting the punching bag. I could hear their hearts pumping, their lungs expanding, the blood pumping through them when I heard a different heartbeat. I listened harder, hearing them come to a stop.

“How did it go?”

“She ran, quite literally.”

Fury hummed as he started to walk, Clark following behind him.

“Apparently she ran into Rogers. I heard quite an earful from him about the agent who was dying in the hall. She disappeared on him as well.”   
“Dying?”

“He said she looked sick.”

“She should be healed by now.”

Fury hummed, coming to a stop, no doubt turning towards Clark.

“She should. What did you tell her before she left?”

“I told her how I came here and what I’m doing and then she left. Before I found my cousin, I thought I was alone.”

_ “Because then you and your father are always with me, even when we’re apart.” _

_ “But where would we go?” _

“Turns out I’m still technically alone because she remembers krypton. I just thought-”   
“You found someone like you.”

“Yes.”

_ “If you’re ever upset, or you feel alone, just remember, so long as you have us in your heart and in your mind, you’re never truly alone.” _

Tuning out the rest of their conversation, I took a step forward, hearing the agents yelling.

“What is she doing?”   
“Hey miss, stop!”

I closed my eyes as I took one last step, feeling the air surround me as I fell.

“Some call the director!”

“Sound the alarm! We have a code blue!”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Fury and Clark both looked up when the alarm sounded, the light beside it flashing blue causing Fury to make a face that he covered when Clark looked over at him.

“What’s a code blue?”

“Come on.”

Clark fell into step beside Fury as they walked out of the hall and back into the command center.

“What the hell is going on here?”

An agent came running up to Fury, breathing hard.

“Someone just jumped off the side of the helicarrier. Commander Brooks sent me down here to tell you.”

Clark was gone by the time Fury went to say something, causing Fury to look back at the agent.

“It’s handled, go back to Commander Brooks.”   
“Yes sir!”   
The agent turned to leave while Fury walked up to the command hub, yelling out.

“And would somebody shut that forsaken alarm off!”

“What’s happening? Are we under attack?”

Fury turned, glaring with a huff when he saw Steve standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell. I thought you left Rogers.”

Steve shrugged as he walked towards Fury.

“I was on my way out when I heard the alarms. Are we under attack?”   
“No, and it’s handled. You can leave.”   
“See I was going to but I wanted to check on the agent I saw earlier so I stopped by the medbay and they said that no one had came by. Which means either that agent is dead, or she’s an enhanced.”

Fury huffed, turning back towards the monitor.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“I also think it has something to do with why we ran into the league earlier, despite you saying that it was completely coincidental. I think she was the agent Vasquez was talking about. Now I could be wrong, but you haven’t denied anything I’ve said.”

Fury huffed, cursing Y/N and everyone else he’s dealt with in the past three hours as he glared at the monitor. There was a loud bang from the flight deck, causing Fury to pull up the flight deck camera, seeing Y/N and Clark landing in a tumblr of limbs, Y/N kicking Clark away from her before she jumped up, glaring at Clark. He turned, walking past Steve causing Steve to shake his head slightly, following after him.

“Fury!”

Fury waited for Steve in the elevator, ignoring Steve when the door opened. He walked out with Steve behind him, the agents who were watching parting for them. Fury stopped in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two kryptonians circle each other, Y/N glaring at Clark who held his hands up in front of him.

“That’s the agent from earlier!”

Fury huffed, nodding as Y/N cut her eyes over at them, her glare hardening.

“Excellent observation Rogers.”

Clark was saying something that Fury couldn’t hear from where he was standing, but he had an inkling Clark should’ve just kept his mouth shut when Y/N ran forward, using her super speed to punch Clark in the face, sending him flying back. Clark stood up, moving to the side just in time as Y/N flew towards him to punch him again, causing her to fall, rolling onto her side. Clark flew away from her, hovering just a few feet off the helicarrier. Fury huffed, dropping his arms as he walked forward, throwing a hand out to Steve to keep him where he was. Y/N stood up, pushing her hair back up out of her face, huffing as she stood. She flew forward, her arm outstretched to hit Clark when she stopped, her fist an inch from Fury’s face as she huffed.

“Stand down agent, that’s an order.”

Y/N huffed, rolling her eyes as she turned, stalking off. The agents parted for her, whispering and murmuring to each other as she walked to the elevator, punching the wall beside the elevator, leaving a dent before she walked into, glaring at everyone as she crossed her arms over her chest. Fury turned towards Clark as he landed, sighing to himself.

“Mind telling me what the hell that was about?”

Steve walked up to them, stopping in front of Fury, crossing his arms over his chest.

“When were you going to tell us you had an alien working for shield?”


	4. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories/flashbacks and/or hearing

“You didn’t know?”

Clark shook his head, sighing.

“No. W- I just found out today.”   
Steve nodded, looking over at Clark.

“So you guys weren’t there today by coincidence?”   
“No. Fury requested we come. When we asked why he didn’t just have you go he said that you all didn’t need to know about her.”

Steve huffed as he got up, pacing.

“It’s just like Fury to keep something so important a secret.”

Clark closed his eyes, listening. He could hear Steve’s heartbeat, that being the loudest thing he could hear but he tuned it out, listening deeper. 

“Found you.”

Steve made a face, turning towards him, watching him.

_ “In the span of two hours, you’ve not only managed to draw the attention of every shield agent here, but also of the two very people you wished to avoid.” _

Clark made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Wished to avoid?”

Steve tilted his head to the side, sitting back down across from Clark.

“What?”

Y/N huffed as she hit the punching bag, the bag flying off the hook, hitting the wall as it broke.

_ “I see you’ve healed finally.” _

She didn’t say anything as she walked off when Fury called out to her again.

_ “I’m not done yet agent.” _

She huffed, coming to a stop.

_ “You’re not done? You’re not done?! You come in here preaching about all the wrong I’ve done when this is all your fault!” _

_ “My fault? How is-” _

_ “You knew about him! You knew he was a kryptonian!” _

She didn’t know about me? What all has fury been keeping a secret?   
_ “You knew he was like me! Director Nicholas Joseph Fury the man with eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else! You dig into everyone’s past, whether you’ve met them or not. You honestly want me to believe that you didn’t do a background check on him?” _

Clark grinned, causing Steve to throw his hands up.

“Not everyone has super hearing you know?!”

Clark opened his eyes, looking up at Steve as he got up.

“Come on.”

“What?”

Steve got up as Clark walked out of the room, running up beside him.   
“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

_ “All this time, you let me believe that I was all that was left of krypton, that I was unstoppable. Turns out there’s a little green rock out there that hurts like a bitch. So thanks for the heads up.” _

It wasn’t hard to hear the hurt in her voice, the way it broke as she spoke.

_ “And as for them meeting me, who exactly was it that called the league in? Who oversees the avengers but didn’t know they were going to that base? If you didn’t want me to meet them or for them to know about me, then you should’ve sent Maria to Cuba, not a whole dam team!” _

She has a point. Fury could’ve sent anyone else to Cuba.

_ “I’m not done agent Y/L/N.” _

Clark came to a stop outside the gym doors as Y/N laughed humorously.

“Well I am.”

Steve made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Is that-”

The gym doors swung open, just barely missing them. They looked down at Y/N as she looked up at them, scoffing. She pushed them out of her way as she walked down the hall, turning when Fury called her.

“Agent-”   
She turned, throwing up her middle finger as she glared.

“Go to hell Nicholas.”

She turned, sighing softly before she turned back, looking over at Fury.

“Just leave me alone. If- the next time I see you I might blow your head off so just leave me alone.”

She turned, speeding off. Clark and Steve turned back towards Fury who huffed, muttering to himself.

“Pain in the asses, all of you.”

He looked up at them both, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I believe I told you to stay in the conference room.”

“You asked.”   
Fury huffed, walking past them, not bothering to see if they were following.

“What can I do for you now?

💀Seven Months Later👽

“Do I look like some glorified babysitter? I mean honestly, what about me says “works great with kids. Has a great caring a loving personality.” 

The agents at the computers snickered as Maria grinned.

“I kill people. I don’t protect them.”

That caused a tense, awkward silence to fill the command center. I shrugged at Fury when he turned towards me, glaring. Every since the mission to Cuba, things had been different. I no longer saw Fury in the same light I saw him before. Yes, I knew he kept secrets from everyone, including me, but something as big as there being another kryptonian and a stupid green rock that could harm me, it would take some time to just get over it.

“It’s the president Y/N.”

I shrugged, leaning back in the chair as I kicked my legs up onto the table, crossing my arms over my chest.

“He’s not my president.”

Fury went to say something when there was a loud ringing noise causing him to groan as he turned, answering the call. I grinned as the council appeared on the table in front of me, my foot blocking the bottom half of Rockwell’s image. I snickered as I moved my foot, his imagine shivering with the movement.

“Superwoman.”

I grinned as a mock saluted, crossing my arms back over my chest.

“Councilwoman, councilmen.”

Yen turned to hide his smile as Rockwell and Pierce huffed.

“Superwoman, turning down an order from the president can, and will, lead to you being put on probation.”

I tilted my head to the side, pretending to think.

“So does that mean I get to do whatever I want? Like leave the helicarrier?”

“Like you won’t get paid.”

I gasped, tilting my head to the side. 

“You wouldn’t be allowed to use any of shields resources and-”   
“Wait you guys are getting paid?!”

Pierce huffed, slamming his hand onto his desk. I turned towards his imagine, kicking at it with my foot as he spoke.

“You are going to go to Washington and protect the president until we take down the organization trying to kill him.”

I copied him, moving my hands in front of me, causing Yen and Hawley to laugh to themselves.

“Is that clear, agent?”

I shrugged, pushing the chair back and standing up.

“I guess.”   
Pierce grew red in the face as he leaned forward, glaring.

“You guess?”

“Well you said I was to go to Washington but here’s the thing, I’m already in Washington.”

I turned, walking past Fury, ignoring his huff when Pierce yelled out again.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going agent?”

I made a face as I turned, placing my hand on my hip, throwing the other in the air.

“To the white house, duh.”

I looked over to where Fury was, ginning as I leaned over the monitor, swiping the red phone, laughing as the council disappeared. Fury turned towards me causing me to shrug as I waved.

“You’re welcome.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

I groaned as there was a knock on my door, sitting gup and using my x-ray vision, seeing the head of the secret service on the other side of my door. I kicked my covers off, rolling my eyes as I answered the door.

“Yes?”   
He looked down at me, scoffing.

“The president is on the move.”   
I rolled my eyes, holding up my finger.

“One second, please.”

I turned, speeding back into my room, changing into the shield issued uniform, speeding out and grabbing the man behind his neck, speeding us to the oval where the president was waiting. He turned towards me about to say something when I held my hand up, shaking my head.

“We got here in less than a second, you’ll live, you’re supposed to be with the president anyway, you’re welcome.”

I turned when the president started to laugh, walking up to me, holding his hand out. I hid my grimace as I shook it.

“Agent wonder, it’s an honor to finally meet you in person. Alexander speaks highly of you.”

I smiled slightly as I nodded, wiping my hand against my thigh. It’s been a month since I was assigned to watch over the president, but this would be the first time we’ve actually met.

“It’s a pleasure Mr President. Pierce is too kind.”

He laughed, nodding as he motioned for me to follow, the secret service agents surrounding us.

“You must show me that little trick you just did with my agent. It looked absolutely delightful!”

I nodded as we turned down a hall.

“Of course sir.”

“We’ll today is an easy day! I have a press conference in town and then I’ll be spending the rest of the day in the oval.”

I stopped walking as he climbed into the limo, turning.

“Easy enough.”

“Agent wonder!”

I huffed, turning towards the limo where he was sticking his head out.

“Yes sir?”   
“You’ll be riding with me.”   
I smiled tightly, nodding as I climbed into the limo.

“Great.”

The agent who closed the door snickered, causing me to grin as we drove off.   
💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Clark stood in front, taking pictures every so often when the announcer announced the president. Clark started to take pictures as the president came out onto the stage, waving as he walked up to the podium. Clark took a few more pictures before he let his camera fall against his chest, opening up his notebook when he saw her. She was standing near the flag, wearing all black. She was standing tall, her arms behind her back. Her hair flew around her face as the wind blew, but her eyes were obscured by the dark sunglasses she wore. Clark huffed when he looked up from his notes, seeing that the president was already halfway through his speech, which he had missed because he was staring at her. He tried to pay attention to the president but she was right there. After trying to be in the same room with her just so he could apologize she was here, and she probably hasn’t even seen him. Looking back over at the president, he couldn’t help but cut his eyes over to her every once in awhile. After awhile he just stopped looking between them both, keeping his gaze on her. He could deal with Perry yelling at him later because she was here, looking just as radiant as she did the last time he saw her. But she seemed different. She held herself differently than last time. She was tense, her jaw ticking every so often. Was she angry? Did she see him and his presence just upset her? Clark shook his head, sighing softly. She probably didn’t even care if she did see him. Why would she? The one conversation they had led to her storming out of the room, injured. When they last parted, she was yelling at Fury to leave her alone or he’d be maimed. How did she go from yelling to Fury to guarding the president? She didn’t seem like someone who just stood around doing nothing, but then again, he didn’t really know her. Clark picked his camera up, intending to take a picture of the president when he found himself taking a picture of her instead. He caught her reaching up to her ear where she was probably wearing a com link before she turned her head slightly, saying something in response before her head snapped back. There was a “bang” and in a flash she was in front of the president, pulling him to the ground. People started to scream as secret service rushed to them. She looked up, blowing her hair out of her face as she did. Clark snapped another picture just before she stood with the president, covering him and the secret service as more shots rang out. Once the president was secured, she turned, tilting her head to the side before she was in the air. Clark turned to watch her, the podium the president was behind falling over as she flew past, the flags falling behind her. Clark let his camera fall back against his chest as he helped the people when a shadow covered him. He looked up, seeing Y/N flying above. He took his camera out as she let the person she was holding go, causing him to drop onto the stage with a groan. She landed beside him, picking him up and handing him off to the secret service agents. She turned, and Clark noticed the glasses she was wearing had fallen off but what shocked him was that she was looking right at him, a slight grin on her face before she took off. Clark watched her go before he looked down at his camera, looking back at the pictures he had taken. He might’ve missed the president's speech, but he had a better story to tell.

  
  



	5. Part Four

After helping the secret service interrogate the man who had tried to shoot the president, and coordinating with shield, it was easy to find him. He wasn’t exactly hiding. I landed softly on the balcony, not even bothering to knock because I knew he had heard me. Pushing the door open, I walked in, seeing him sitting on the couch, his back to me. I walked up, tilting my head to the side when I saw the headphones in his ears. So maybe he didn’t hear me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I moved in front of him, kicking the couch beside his leg.

“Hey.”   
He jumped, pushing the laptop off his lap and pulling the headphones out of his ears, looking around before his eyes landed on me. He seemed to shrink into himself as he calmed down.

“How did you get in?”   
I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the open balcony door, causing him to nod as he looked back up at me.

“Okay, what are you doing here then?”

“I saw you at the conference. Not to be a dick but you could’ve helped. There were innocent people who could’ve been hit in the crossfire.”   
“They weren’t, were they?”   
I shook my head huffing.

“That’s not the point.”   
“Then what is the point?”

I scoffed, shaking my head. I let my arms drop as I walked around the couch and towards the balcony.

“I don’t know why I came here.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry.”

I stopped, making a face.

“When we last spoke, I upset you, hurt you, whichever you’d prefer, but I did something to you and I’m sorry.” 

I sighed, letting my shoulders drop as I turned, walking back to the couch and sitting against the arm rest, looking over at Clark.

“So what are you working on?”

Clark slowly turned back around, picking his laptop up and handing it to me, cutting it on. I clicked through the pictures, a small smile forming.

“These are really good. Did you take them?”   
He nodded when I looked over at him, moving so he was facing me more.

“What’s your story going to be?”

He tilted his head to the side, making a face.

“What do you mean?”

I turned the laptop towards him, showing him the picture of me kneeling in front of the president, clicking the next one showing me about to take off.

“You weren’t exactly paying attention to the president.”   
He grimaced, blushing.

“You saw that.”

I nodded as I turned the laptop back towards me, clicking through the last ones.

“Yea I did, sorry. So what’s your story going to be? FYI no one knows I exist. Not like they know you do at least.”

He nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

I grinned, looking over at him.

“So let’s tell them.”   
He blinked, looking over at me, shock written on his face.

“What? Really?”

I nodded, handing him back his laptop.

“Yeah, and that should be your header.”   
“But what about Fury? And shield?”   
I shrugged, placing my arm on the back of the couch, resting my head on my hand.

“What about them? They can’t stop me. Besides, it’s their fault I was here today, naturally someone’s going to take pictures. Besides, it’s fun to screw with Fury and the council.”   
He nodded, adjusting the laptop on his lap.

“Okay.”

I jumped up, walking over to the kitchen.

“Do you have anything to drink? Like whiskey?”

He pointed to the fridge, making a face.

“You know you can’t get drunk right?”   
I shrugged, pulling the cap off.

“It tastes good though. Want some?”

He shook his head, causing me to shrug as I walked back towards him.

“And about what happened last time, it wasn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong. I was just in my head that day.”

Clark nodded, typing on his laptop.

“So if anyone should be sorry, or is sorry, it’s me. And that is the closest you’re going to get from me as an apology.”

I shot him a grin when he looked over at me, causing him to laugh.

“Noted.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

The headlines the next day sparked a new found joy that there was a hero out there who stood up for more than just the normal moralities and actually stood for the people without causing any harm to innocents. While some feared the new “alien” hero, certain agencies were rather pissed at the leak. Looking over at Clark as he walked into the kitchen I grinned as I flipped my phone over for him to see.

“I do believe the Daily Planet has a new hero to product. Seems like superman is yesterday's news.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he reached for the coffee pot beside me.

“I don’t think Catco or the Daily Bugle will like that the planet beat them to it but I’m sure Perry was thrilled.”

Clark tilted his head to the side, making a face as he looked over me from above his coffee cup. I pointed to me ears, slightly saying duh as I spoke.

“Super hearing.”   
“Right, I forgot.”   
“So what’re your plans today?”

“My plans?”   
I nodded, leaning back.

“Yes, the things you’d like to do today or need to do, what are they?”   
“Uhm, nothing why?”

I slightly kicked my legs against the bottom cabinets.

“I’m not ready to go back to the helicarrier an-”   
“Yes you can stay here.”   
Smiling, I looked up towards Clark.

“Really?”   
He smiled nodding as he put his empty coffee cup in the sink.

“Yes, but you have to tell me why you’re avoiding Fury.”

I made a face as he walked past me, heading down the hall to the room.

“Wait!”

I jumped off the counter, following after him.

“Who said I was avoiding him?”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Stuffing my hands into the hoodie Clark was letting me borrow, I looked over at him, hugging softly.

“Where are we going?”

Clark grinned as he looked over me, shrugging slightly.

“It’s a surprise.”   
“I hate surprises.”   
“Well you’ll love this one.”

I huffed, looking forward as I recalled what he had said earlier in the hotel.

“You know, you never did answer me earlier.”   
“Hmm?”

“You said I was avoiding Fury after I told you I was avoiding shield. You never said why you thought I was avoiding him.”   
“And you never said why you were avoiding either.”

I huffed, nodding.   
“Fair enough now will you please tell me where we’re going?”

Clark grinned as he pushed the door open, nodding for me to go in. I gasped as I looked around, stopping on Clark as he smiled.

“An aquarium?”   
Clark shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I figured since you grew up in shield, you didn’t get to see everything the world has to offer. So I figured since you’re spending the day with me, I could show you some normalicity.”

I smiled as I placed my hand on his forearm, looping our arms together.

“Thank you Clark.”

He beamed as we walked towards the admittance, Clark insisting he pay before he brought up the fact that I had no money on me causing me to huff.

“I’m paying you back.”

Clark laughed, stuffing his hands back into his pockets, shaking his head.

“You can certainly try.”

I shook my head with a grin as I walked up beside him, wrapping my arm around his again.

“Come on supes, show me what I’ve been missing.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

After we left the aquarium, Clark insisted on stopping at the ice cream cart that had appeared outside just after lunch, ordering two large ice cream cones. My arm was still wrapped with his as we walked down the sidewalk.

“Thank you for today. I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun before.”   
Clark grinned as he looked down at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Who said the fun was over? Sweetheart I’m just getting started.”

I laughed, shaking my head as I licked the ice cream.

“Then lead the way kind sir. I’m yours for the day.”

He blushed as he looked back at his ice cream, causing me to grin.

“Do you still want to know why I’m avoiding Fury?”

Clark cut a glance over at me, keeping his face neutral as he shrugged slightly.

“It’s your decision. If you want to tell me, I’ll listen. If not, it’s fine.”   
“I was mad, or at least I believed I was mad at him for not telling me about you but I think I’ve come to accept the fact that I was just hurt. He knew all this time that there was someone who was like me out there and he didn’t tell me. He knew you were out there, that Waller has a file on you and he didn’t look into it. I mean I found out in the worst possible timing that there’s an annoying little green rock that not only weakens me but can actually kill me. He’s always preaching to whoever questions him that he’s got eyes everywhere-”   
“And ears everywhere else.”   
I looked up at Clark who pointed to his ears like I did this morning, smiling.

“I heard you guys that day. You were, very opinionated.”   
I grinned, scoffing as I shook my head.

“You mean pissed.”

Clark nodded, bringing his ice cream cone up to his lips.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“He knew you were out there and he didn’t look into you? Seems fake but okay. I’ll accept that he had a lapse in judgment, possibly. But when I landed, they knew I was an alien, I mean I was in a freaking pod and I did crash into their building. When it became clear that I was clearly more than just an alien, that I had powers and was unstoppable, he should’ve done some digging. It wouldn't hurt if was more forthcoming about things either.”

“When we spoke that day, you said you were in your head, but that’s not what happened was it?”   
I sighed, shaking my head as I finished the last bit of my cone.

“No, it wasn’t. You were talking about how you landed, where you landed, how this nice couple took you in and all I could hear was how I landed. I mean, I’m sure yours wasn’t pretty either but the way you spoke about it made your landing seem a hell of a lot better than mine.”

Clark hummed as he nodded, eating the last piece of his cone before he looked over at me.

“Tell me about it. Your landing, I mean.”

I shook my head slightly as we turned down another street, keeping my gaze on the sidewalk.

“It’s not a pleasant one.”

I grinned as I peered up at him, tilting my head to the side.

“Not one you share to a new friend on the first day either.”

“Another day then.”   
I nodded as Clark pushed the movie theater door open, sighing softly.

“Another day then.”

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

“You’re late.”

I rolled my eyes as I handed my duffel to the agent who came to a stop beside me, thanking them as they took it to my room.

“I believe I’m right on time, thank you.”

Fury rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed after me.

“You were supposed to come back three days ago. Where have you been all this time?”

“I was shot.”   
“You’re bulletproof. Bullets bounce right off you.”

I stopped, turning towards him with my arms crossed over my chest, cocking my hip out.

“Yes and how exactly did you find that out?”

I shook my head as I turned, walking down the hall.

“Is the council in there?”

“Yes, they’re expecting you.”   
I nodded as I pushed the door open, not bothering to hold it open for Fury.

“Good.”   
“Well it’s about time agent. We’ve only been waiting for three days.”   
I nodded as I glared at Pierce, crossing my arms over my chest.

“That’s a good one, I’ll keep that in mind next time. I don’t want to take up any more of your time so I’ll make this sweet and to the point. As of now, I no longer work for shield or any other organization.”   
“You can’t just quite, we own you.”   
I grinned, rolled my eyes.

“Good for you but we both know that even if you could stop me, you won’t.”   
“And why’s that?”   
“Because I’m not someone to play with. You forget, I’ve been inside shield since the beginning. I know everything. I could burn you to the ground with just one sentence. I’m no longer a shield agent or affiliated with shield.”   
“Then you can’t stay here. You’ll have to turn in your shield credentials as well.”

I shrugged, turning towards Fury and handing him my key card.

“Fine with me.”   
“Where will you go?”

I turned towards Hawley, smiling softly.

“Somewhere free.”

She smiled, nodding.

“Have fun miss Y/L/N. It was an honor to work with you.”

“You as well mam.”   
I turned towards Pierce, smirking.

“I’d say the same to you but you’re a pain in the ass.”   
I flipped him off as I turned, walking out of the room. Pierce was yelling as Fury walked out after me, calling my name, causing me to stop.

“You can’t just leave.”   
“But I am. I need to do this. I need to learn what the world looks like outside of these walls.”   
“One day with him and you’re ready to give it all up?”   
I turned, glaring at him.

“I was ready to give it up before I met him. You’re the reason why everything is happening. Cause and effect Fury, you should look it up. There seems to be a lot of it happening around here.”

I turned, walking down the hall and turning to the hall that would lead to my room.

_ “I’m sorry Y/N.” _

I closed my eyes as I looked around the room. It had been my room since I had landed, the things in there the same as then. I looked around, trying to see if there was anything I wanted when I walked over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. I found the little black box, opening it, the ring shimmering in the light. I sighed, closing it and laying it on the bed, grabbing a pen and paper.

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

Knocking, I waited to hear anything before I bristled, shaking my head. I turned, walking down the steps when the door opened, causing me to freeze.

“Y/N?”   
I turned, smiling sheepishly as I waved. Clark opened his door wider, yawning as he leaned against the door frame.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I might’ve maybe possibly have done something completely life changing and I realized I had nowhere to go because I have no friends.”

Clark smiled softly as he stepped to the side, beckoning me in.

“Come on. You can tell me about it over some coffee.”

I smiled as I walked past him, turning towards him.

“Something stronger maybe?”

Clark raised an eyebrow, settling me with a look before he walked past me, tilting his head for me to follow.

“Okay not something stronger then.”

I sat down at the counter, watching Clark move around.

“Coffee’s fine.”

Clark turned, leaning against the counter across from me as the coffee brewed.

“So what’s wrong?”   
I sighed, laughing slightly.

“Not even going to wait for the coffee?”

He shrugged, smiling softly.

“You woke me up. Besides, the coffee is brewing. So what’s wrong?”

“I quit shield, everything, all of it. I quit. Turned in all my shield credentials and I left.”   
“Which brought you here.”

I nodded, sighing softly.

“I realised when I landed that I had nowhere to go. I’ve only ever known shield. My life’s been the four walls of shield since I landed. I didn’t know where to go.”

Clark smiled softly, grabbing my hand, causing me to look up at him.

“First off, you do have a friend, me. Second, you’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you.” 

He smiled, nodding as he stood.

“Come on, it’s late, you need to get some sleep.”   
I nodded, following behind Clark as we walked down a hall. He flicked the light on in what I assumed was the guest bedroom, beckoning me in. I stood near the door as he left, coming back with a couple of blankets and another pillow, placing them on the bed.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Clark shook his head, smiling as he walked towards the door.

“You didn’t wake me up. Good night, Y/N.”

I smiled over at him, nodding slightly.

“Night Clark.”   
He cut the light off, closing the door behind him. I could hear him walking down the hall as I got into bed, looking at the door.

_ “Liar.” _

He laughed , his bed creaking as he laid down.

_ “Go to sleep Y/N.” _

I laughed, nodding. If only it was that easy.

💀👽💀👽💀👽💀👽💀

I landed beside Clark, running my hands up my arms.

“Where are we? And why is it so fucking cold?”

Clark laughed as he walked over to what looked like a door, turning towards me, crossing his arms over his chest causing me to make a face.

“What?”   
“Come here.”   
I huffed, walking towards him.

“Are you going to tell me what this place is or do I have to guess?”   
“It’s the fortress of solitude.”   
“I still don’t know what that is.”   
Clark shook his head, sighing.

“It’s, you’ll see.”   
I nodded, making a face.

“Okay. So how do we get in?”

Clark grinned as he bent down, pushing some snow to the side causing me to make a face.

“Seriously? You just keep the key under the doormat?”

He shrugged as he stood up, tilting his head to the side.

“It's a million tons of condensed dwarf star. Only a select few can pick it up.”

I tilted my head to the side, nodding slightly.

“And you want me to pick it up?”

“Yes.”   
“And if I die?”   
He snorted, shaking his head.

“You won’t die, it just might, hurt.”   
I laughed, nodding as I bent down, wrapping my hands under the key.

“This is payback for kicking your ass eight months ago, isn't it?”   
“You kicked my ass?”

I nodded as I stood up, placing the key in the spot he pointed to.

“Yes, I kicked your ass.”

I put the key back in the snow as the door opened, Clark gently pushing me in. I looked around, stopping when a metal robot came flying towards us, stopping in front of Clark.

“Hello Kal-el. How can I help you today?”

I leaned towards Clark, making a face.

“You know him?”

Clark laughed, nodding as the robot turned towards me.

“Yes, his name is Kelex. They served as robotic helpers.” 

The robot turned towards me, moving forward.

“Welcome Leah-Zar.” 

Clark looked over at me, making a face.   
“Zar?”

I nodded, watching Kelex.

“My great grandmother was Ro-Zar. She was the high eminence once.”   
Clark laughed, shaking his head.

“So you’re like royalty then.”   
I shook my head, looking over at him.

“No, I’m not.”

Clark shrugged, walking past me.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”   
“There’s more?”


End file.
